Isabella's story
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: I needed my revenge he almost got both my parents killed he shall die at least i have Draco with me i am issabella riddle
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know if i am a mummy's girl or my daddy's girl i have never really met them i mean i am starting at Hogwarts this year and i have been staying at my mum and dad's friends house Serveus Snape's house i should properly say who they all are my mum is Bellatrix Lestrange My dad is Tom Morvolo Riddle or as everyone else knows him lord Voldemort.

Any way i was on my way to Hogwarts for the first time and i was in my own compartment when the boy that bought my father down during the first wizarding war i will always hate him and i plan on showing it he is the reason i never met my parents.

So he came into my cabin and he asked if he could sit in here i was about to scream at him when i realised i didn't want my cover blown i was going to do this the sly way i nodded and pulled out my iPod i hate humans but at least they made some cool stuff a Weasly came in and asked to sit down we nodded and i stared out the window.

When we were almost there this ugly mud blood came in and asked if we had seen a toad i almost asked if she was mistaking it for herself but i quickly shut up couldn't blow my cover yet only uncle Snape knew who i was

When we went in for the sorting i saw this guy he was actually really cute go up to Potter and Weasly and i almost wanted to smack them for being rude to the blonde that went up to them then Magonical came in and asked if we were ready so she started

Hanna About Hufflepuff

She continued potter got Gryffindor with his mudblood and his blood traitor and this really ugly guy then it was my turn took long enough

The teacher put the hat on my head and i waited then the hat started whispering in my ear "you are very cunning i see very brave smart yes so where shall i put you oh look at hat yes so where shall i put you oh look at that our a parlsetounge well no doubt anymore that i now know who your parents are" then the hat shouted out "well no doubt anymore that i now know who your parents are" then the hat shouted out "Slytherin"

We had the feast and went back to our common room did you know the password was mudblood how wonder full i went up to my room with the other girls and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls with me are Daphne Clarissa Tracy and Pansy when we came down Lucious Malfoy was there when he looked at me his mouth dropped i knew that he was in dads inner circle so I'm lucky because i have gone through all my extra causes you know killing torture making them do what you say it's really fun but i could tell that Mr Malfoy could tell

When he finally could speak because the cute blonde guy hit him Mr Malfoy gasped out "Isabella" i smiled and said "hey Mr Malfoy how are you i didn't know that you were coming to the school" then uncle snape walked in and smirked when he saw the situation i was in i quickly pulled out my wand and he stopped

Evan at my age i was powerful hello i am the heir of Slytherin it is awesome i smiled again and went to walk out the door when Dumbledore that ugly thing walked in he looked at me and said Ms Riddle i need to know if you know who your parents are i nodded and quickly walked straight to Mr Malfoy and Uncle Snape.

Dumb head idiot walked off and i fell to the ground gripping my head i didn't know what happened but something was trying to get through to me i felt my dad in my mind and when i kind of zoomed out i saw he was on the back of quarrels head i knew i would have to use potters crush on me to my advantage.

When i got helped up i quickly ran out of the common and when i got up to the dining hall the blood traitor the mudblood and potter then potter asked if i was ok i smiled and hugged him that was when uncle snape Mr Malfoy and the Slytherin kids in my year came in their mouths dropped open

I went to my seat at Slytherin table and rolled my eyes when they all looked at me i hissed out _"stop you people i will kill you if you say anything"_ if they were proper Slytherins then they would know straight away what I was saying uncle snape was looking at me with a look that said later I nodded and grabbed a pancake quickly

My timetable said

Potions Professor Snape Slytherins and Gryffindor

Transfiguration professor Magonical Slytherin Gryffindor

Break

Defence against the dark arts Professor Quilerel Slytherin

History of Magic Professor Binns Slytherin Ravenclaw

Lunch

Charms Professor Flitwick Slytherin Ravenclaw

Muggle studies Slytherin Hufflepuff

Care of Magical creatures Professor Hagrid

*Astronomy Tuesdays and Thursdays 10:00 pm

*Fridays study break during History of magic

I sighed my timetable was the average first year schedule well seeing as potions with Gryffindor was first might as well start acting I walked over to harry and Ron while the other first years looked at me in shock the two boys hugged me and we started walking to class the Slytherins were already there and they made Neville lose his time table

Well I had a soft spot for Neville both of us grew without parents yeah potter did to put he tried to kill my dad so in front of everyone I said in English give him back his time table what if we don't said Mr Malfoy son Draco I grabbed out my wand whispered accio and the time table came into my hand and then I whispered expelliarmous and Draco got pushed over u gave Neville his time table hugged potter then walked to the girls

Rissa looked at me and I whispered in her ear I'm getting to be a back stabber I'm actually a bad guy don't worry potter will pay for trying to destroy the dark lord she nodded and we walked into class I sat next to her and uncle snape put Blaise Zambi and Draco in front of us I mouthed sorry to Draco then me and Rissa started work

Daphe Trace and Pan me us after class and we walked to the next class which was still with Gryffindor we did that class and went to break we smiled at each other and were talking and there boy group was with us when potter came over to talk to me well to ask me something.

He acted like he was better than them and said Bella I believe you should go out with me I looked at him and said Potter I wouldn't go out with you if the world depended on it you almost destroyed my father so never ask me on a date again got it and he nodded I wagged the rest of the day and went to my last class so I would just say I didn't feel well before but I knew that people would slowly find out who my dad was.


End file.
